Every you, Every me
by Cardel
Summary: BakuraxRyou. Bakura seeks with strangers what he cannot have with Ryou but soon realizes that's not what he really wants. Yaoi, Shounnen Ai. Lime. CH.3 UP!R&R.
1. Farewell

Disclaimer: Not mine just borrowing them for bit.

Parings: R/B B/OMC

Warning: Yaoi means guyxguy thing. Contains Lemon well more like a lime between two guys nothing too graphic though but if you're not comfortable with that don't read.

Song: Every you, Every me by Placebo also not mine.

__

Italic words = Bakura's thoughts

Italic words like this _/blah/ = _Song lyrics

Lights flashed on and off, momentarily leaving a blinding sensation making everything seems confusing and unfocused. Smoke filled the room making the air thick. The smell was also quite unique burnt cigarettes, alcohol and the perspiration of the bodies swaying languidly to the rhythm of the music, mixed together giving off a rather intoxicating air. The perfect environment where faces got obscured and personalities mingled together, where everyone was a stranger an unknown an anonymous face. It was perfect. 

Bakura scanned the dance floor searching for his nights victim. He was cradling a drink in one hand his eyes searching the crowd. He sat on a black stool in the bar leaning his back casually on the counter. He looked down at himself and gave a small nod of self approval. He was wearing a tight muscled shirt and a tight black leather pants. His current position caused his shirt to rise up exposing his somewhat pale abdomen, showing two lines joining to form a V inside his pants, tempting anyone who passed by. 

Bakura smirked his eyes finally settling on someone. He took a sip of his drink and set it down taking a small hop off the stool. He walked towards his prey.

__

/Sucker love is heaven sent / You pucker up, our passion's spent / My hearts a tart / your body's rent / My body's broken, yours is spent/

He cut through the crowed easily, people parting making way for him and he smirked they did not know who he was or what he had been but still couldn't help and sense the air of danger hanging around him. A hand shot out from the crowd giving his rear a firm squeeze. Bakura didn't flinch he spun around taking a hold of the hand and broke it with out a second thought. He scoffed and left the stranger screaming in agony. 

Eyes unwavering trained on his target. The boy had his eyes closed his hands raised above his head waving softly his hips swaying in a hypnotic rhythm a rhythm Bakura felt himself drawn to.

Unaware he was being watched the boy kept moving, his body tempting anyone who glanced his way. Bakura walked behind the black haired boy with pale skin almost as pale as _His_. He slowly placed his hands on the boys legs running them slowly up to his hips and over his stomach grinding slowly into him.

"Wanna dance?"

Bakura whispered seductively into his ear. The other didn't bother answering just leaned his head back on Bakura's shoulder and rubbed against Bakura's front, his lips falling open in a barely audible moan.

__

/Carve your name into my arm / Instead of stressed, I lie here charmed / Cuz there's nothing else to do / Every me and every you/

In a rhythm of their own they moved together, Bakura taking a hold of the boy's slender hips guiding him in a slow sensual dance. They boy turned and for the first time Bakura saw his eyes. Piercing baby blue stared at him their color heightened with the make up around his eyes, his lips full and rosy his skin pale. Though at the moment wore a slight flush. Beautiful. _Like him but not quite. _

The boy wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck and gasped as Bakura slipped his knee between his leg running his knee against the bulge in front of the boys pants. The boy smirked and leaned forward to kiss him, Bakura turned his head and leaned forward towards the other's ear.

"Let's go somewhere"

He whispered licking said ear, producing soft moans from the dark haired boy. He suckled the delicate neck and grinned when the other boy tilted his head backwards leaving his creamy neck completely exposed and at Bakura's mercy.

The boy let one hand trail down Bakura's chest and lower still until he found the bulge in Bakura's pants and gave it a teasing squeeze. Bakura groaned pulling the boy closer to him, licking his ear.

"I live a couple of blocks away"

Bakura smirked into the boys ear at hearing the invitation.

__

/Sucker love, a box I choose / No other box I choose to use / Another love I would abuse / No circumstances could excuse/

They stumbled into the dark bedroom hands too busy tugging exploring heated skin to bother with the lights. However lights were not necessary there were two opened widows letting the light from the full moon fill the room with a ghostly blue almost neon light.

Stripped of all their clothing Bakura paused momentarily looking down at the heaving body on the bed who's skin seemed to shimmer with the moonlight reflecting off his sweat covered skin, looking almost ghostly. _Is that what he would look like?_

The boy grew impatient and reached up pulling Bakura on him. He made a move to kiss Bakura who dipped his head and went for the boys neck instead. The boy suck in a gasp and let out a strangled moan.

Rocking slowly into the body beneath him. His paced increased with every sound the boy emitted. Bakura lost himself like every time before. He closed his eyes hearing the screams the moans feeling the hot body beneath his the legs wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him deeper with each thrust.

Behind his lids imagining it was another he drove himself into. Imagining it was another screaming in pleasure, another who's hands were slowly raking up and down his back leaving small fingernail imprints another who yelled out for more.

__

Would he call my name? Or would he bite his full lips trying to hold in his pleasure? Would he meet my rhythm thrust for thrust? With the image of another in his mind he pushed in faster breathing more rapidly the boy beneath him withering in pleasure his back arching elegantly off the bed desperately seeking that maddening explosion of pleasure.

__

/In the shape of things to come / Too much poison come undone / Cuz there's nothing else to do / Every me and every you / Every me... hee

Clutching tightly to the strong body above him he came. Bakura thrust a few for times and growled as he came wishing it was another who he was inside of.

Bakura let his limp sweat sleek body fall onto the slightly smaller one beneath him. He felt slender arms wrap around his spent form and rolled to the side away from the contact. He didn't want the sweet cuddle after sex. He looked at the boy beside him who was panting slowly looking sleepily up at the ceiling. 

__

Would he look so dazed?

He leaned forward and licked the boy's shoulder.

__

Would he taste like this? No he would taste sweet and salty or perhaps tangy.

The boy's breathing became more steady and deep, his eyes were hidden behind closed eye lids enjoying a satisfied sleep. Bakura let his eyes drift close.

Had he fallen a sleep? No never asleep not in another's bed he had merely rested his eyes. He looked over to the side a clock flashed one fifteen. Bakura got up his body now rested. He searched the floor and gather his clothing slipping easily into them. He sat on the edge of the bed in the process of slipping on his shoes when he felt a slight movement behind him. He didn't turn. With his shoes finally on he stood up.

There was a loud shifting of covers and he heard a voice calling out to him.

"What are you going?"

Bakura stopped and turned looking down at the blue eyed boy on the bed. Who was very beautiful but would never be _as beautiful as him._

"Leaving"

Was his one word answer, the boy sadden and lowered his head, his hair falling around his face hiding his face in a curtain of raven hair. Hiding the baby blue eyes shinning with ready to fall tears. Bakura moved to the bed and held the boys face in his hand and looked into his eyes.

__

Is this what he would look like too if I left? Broken.

Too many emotion the boy held in his eyes though he didn't care. Not for this boy. This person was merely a stranger nothing more. No one he should concern himself with, his heart was too small to hold any concern for anyone but for the one who had his heart.

"But I thought..."

A broken trailed off whisper. Bakura scoffed lifting off the bed.

"Thought wrong"

He turned and left never again looking back.

__

/Sucker love is known to swing / Prone to cling and waste these things / Pucker up for heavens sake / There's never been so much at stake/

The night was chilly and there was a slight breeze he now wished he had worn a jacket. The streets were not completely deserted just lightly traveled with people and few cars. The moon though had changed position was still full and clear illuminating his path.

A smirked curled his lips as he thought to his nights activities. He scoffed thinking how the boy had tried to kiss him, he might have shared his body but his lips he reserved for only one. The only part of himself that was still left untouched by another except _him._ The only part of himself he reserved only for one other. His lips and his heart but that was a different matter in itself.

The wind blew gently caressing his face with a cold sting and he lifted his face welcoming the biting cold. Letting the wind brush his skin using the biting cold as if he were being splashed with cold water.

In no time at all he reached his house he stepped inside and away from the cold weather and as he closed the door he closed off the nights event never to be brought up to his mind again.

It was warm inside he walked into the living room which was lit, in fact the entire house was still lit as if the occupants of the house were still up and around. They were not he knew for sure. The lights were left on for him always. Just for him, there was a tiny twitch on the corner of his upper lip that if it had been witnessed it might have almost seem like a smile.

Walking further into the living room he turned off the lamps and proceeded to the rest of rooms in the first floor turning the rest of the lights off. When the first floor was flooded in darkness he moved to the stair where the only light left now came from the hall on the second floor.

Bakura climbed the stairs the carpet muffling his steps allowing him to move soundlessly. On the second floor he walked to the second door on his left which had been left ajar. He pushed the door open and stood at the threshold now a genuine smile on his lips, as he looked at the sleeping form on the bed.

__

/I serve my head up on a plate / It's only comfort, calling late / Cuz there's nothing else to do / Every me and every you / Every me and every you / Every me... hee

The light from the hall flooded in casting his shadow in front of him and across the floor reaching the bed. The light also lit the boy sleeping soundly in the bed. He stood there for a few minutes not moving or blinking just watching, his light.

Ryou his Ryou after so much self doubt and self battling he had come to terms with himself he was in love with the boy. And had trouble believing his innocent Hikari felt the same way about him. After all why would Ryou love him of all people? Why? He had asked Ryou that question. Ryou had merely smiled and had said he Bakura was his other half his soul mate. He had told Bakura the question wasn't how could he love him? But rather how could he not love the other half of himself?

After that had been understood Bakura had taken Ryou. Or he had wanted to, he sighed closed his eyes and leaned against the door frame remembering the night he had almost taken his Hikari's innocence.

He remembered Ryou's soft warm body beneath his, his moans of pleasure. He remembered how he could hardly contain himself he had wanted to bury himself inside his lover and be one. Ryou had been panting and shaking and somehow through his lust fogged mind he realized Ryou was not panting or shaking in anticipation but with utter fear.

Bakura opened his eyes and stepped into the room his shadow moving ahead of him now, almost covering the angel on the bed. He stopped a few feet away from the foot of the bed and looked down at Ryou, his face was that of peace and a carefree. And again he remembered the fear in his eyes as he was about to take him. He remembered him shaking in fear his hands gripping his shoulder in a death grip small rivers of tears running down the sides of his face onto his hair and the sheet beneath him. He had been petrified.

Lifting his hand he watched as his shadow followed his movements and he moved his hand forward. And watched as the shadow of his hand caressed the beautiful face just a few feet away from him. Ryou had been petrified of that level of intimacy but had said nothing had not protested he had been willing to do something he was not ready for all to make his other half happy.

When the full realization of that had crashed over him, Bakura had gather the crying Ryou in his arms cradling him like a small child. Ryou had cried openly sobbing apologies into Bakura's chest. While Bakura made soothing noised and rocked him gently until he had fallen a sleep. Missing the single tear that ran down Bakura's cheek. 

It was than Bakura realized how much Ryou really did love him, Ryou had been willing to give up his innocence to him just to make him happy. He vowed than to never hurt Ryou in anyway. Problem was Bakura had never been good with keeping promises.

Ryou shifted in the bed and Bakura's hand fell to his side. Instead of getting in bed with his love like he wanted to he turned right and walked into the adjoining door leading to the bathroom. He flicked the lights on and shedding his clothes off, he wanted to be next to his Hikari but he would damned if he ever let Ryou smell another's sent on him.

He stepped into the shower turning the water on not caring that the water was cold. He let the water cascade down his body falling like rivulets over his muscles down the floor into the drain. He scrubbed his face his body washing away the scent of that nameless face.

~POV~

Washing away the traces of that boys hands and his body washing the memories away. And the guilt? What guilt? Yes there was guilt in the beginning when I first slept with another person. The guilt was killing me knowing I had shared my body with someone else other than Ryou. After I had vowed to not hurt him.

The guilt had been too much I couldn't stand looking into his eyes and seeing nothing but complete trust. I told Ryou the truth. I told him I had slept with another person. I know I was hurting him when I told him I needed to find release somewhere. Selfish I know but old habits die hard.

__

/Like the naked leads the blind / I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind/

Ryou my sweet Ryou was devastated I thought that was the end of us. After all how could he forgive me for what I had done? And I couldn't explain that my being with someone else was purely physical no emotional attachment what so ever was formed in my part. At he time I didn't even understand that, but Ryou did.

While I sat down with my head bowed like the scum I felt like, Ryou had crawled into my lap and made me look at him. What he said to me that day is still burned into my mind and heart forever. He took my face in his hands very gently like only he could and kissed my lips and said.

"They may have your body for a moment but you will always come back to me because your heart belongs right here"

He took his hand and placed it on his chest over his heart a few tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Next to mine as mine will always belong here"

He moved his hand to my chest placing his hand over my heart. I had wanted to argue after all how could he be so understanding I wouldn't have been. I would have killed anyone who dared touch my Ryou. He explained.

"Bakura I understand your need to seek with another what I'm not ready to give but that's okay, because your heart belongs to me your heart is mine and as long as I have that I have everything and the ones you seek release with have nothing more than a mere meaning less cold touch"

__

/Sucker love I always find / Some one to bruise and leave behind/

At the time I didn't understand what he meant I understood to an extend. I slowly began to analyze what he said yes he had my heart I knew that much. With that came all my feelings and emotions, emotions so strong I couldn't even begin to describe and all for him. That's when I began to understand what he meant when he had said that by having my heart he had everything he was right. Because if he had at that moment told me to stop sleeping with other people I would have just for him.

Did that knowledge bother me? Did knowing I'd doing anything he asked of me bother me? No. Not in the least. It doesn't bother me to know that I would do anything for Ryou he need only ask. Why? It's a mutual feeling. He proved he's willing to do anything for me the day he was willing to let me take his virginity with out being ready. So it doesn't bother me, but Ryou won't tell me to stop having sex with other people. Remember I'm the selfish one.

The water's stinging now I turn off the shower and step out grabbing a towel and wrap it around my waist. I move to the sink to brush my teeth hmm I frown into my reflection there's no trace of the boy in my mouth for that I'm grateful.

Yes I sleep with other people but only Ryou has claim to my lips, it's not much but it's all I can leave just for him and he knows. Just like he knows I love him. Tonight was a farewell to my scandalous ways. Tonight I decided I would no longer sleep with other people. I decided I'd rather wait for Ryou. Believe it or not I've had enough of nameless faces and meaningless sex. I love Ryou and even though he won't tell me to stop I will. I've decided to stick to that vowed I made because even if he says nothing I know it hurts him and I don't want to do that anymore.

I spit out the foam and rinse my mouth a smirk on my lips. The boy tonight was a farewell that's why I chose him. He looked so much like Ryou the only differences were the eyes and hair color the skin was the same even his hair style was the same, but his eyes did not hold what Ryou's do. None of the people I've slept with have Ryou's eyes and I'm tired of that, tired of searching for what I already have. Tonight was a farewell and tomorrow well we'll see what tomorrow holds for Ryou and I.

__

/All alone in space and time/

I turn off the light and walk back into the bedroom naked having dropped off the towel back on the towel rack in the bathroom. I rummage through my underwear drawer and pull out some black boxers slipping into the dry fabric.

My hair is still damp but it that's okay it will be dry in the morning I don't bother to turn the light from the hall off all I want at the moment is to be next to Ryou.

A sigh escapes my lips as I slip next to his warm body his back is facing me and I move closer to him holding him closely by the waist. Almost immediately his smell invadeas my nose and my every sense with his unique scent so sweet so innocent driving all the nameless faces away never able to replace my Hikari. I inhale deeply and hold him closer to me.

The movement makes his stir and he moans a little as he turns slowly in my arm and faces me. His eyes trying to open but sleep fighting to keep them close. He looks at me through droopy eyes and I smile kissing his forehead. He smiles back and snuggles closer to me placing one arm around me and the other on my chest over my heart almost as if a reminder that it belongs to him.

"Hmm. You're home"

He says before drifting back to sleep his head tucked safely beneath my chin his steady breathing tickling my chest and I smile again closing my eyes thinking about what he just said.

__

/There's nothing here but what's here's mine / Something borrowed, something blue/

"Yes I'm home"

__

/Every me and every you / Every me and every you / Every me...hee

Cardel: I was inspired while listening to that song and for some reason Ryou and Bakura popped to mind. (shrugs) I know it was a bit odd let me know what you think

Jin: Hmm I've said it once I'll say it again you're too smut oriented. You call that angst please.

Demak: What's wrong with smut

Cardel: Shut up guys anyway this was my first YGO fic for some reason I've developed this strange obsession with YGO lately. o.0. Anyway I might do Ryou's thought on this too.

Jin: (groans) Ahh when will it end.

Demak: You know you love it, review you lovely people. 


	2. Sleepwake

Disclaimer: Not mine just borrowing them for bit.

Parings: R/B

Warning: Yaoi means guyxguy thing don't like don't read.

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter for those of you who wanted it oh thanks for the reviews you guys are awesome.

A soft sigh escapes the silver haired boys lips as he looks at the clock besides his bed on the night stand and he notices it's already twelve. He closes his eyes knowing he is not going to fall asleep, not until Bakura gets home.

Ryou opens his eyes again looking at the empty spot next to his side and feels a lump for in his throat. It hurts him it hurts him that Bakura isn't there next to him. He knows Bakura loves him and what he does with other people really has nothing to do with emotional affection. Knowing that still doesn't keep the ache he feels in his heart every time Bakura goes out.

Turning on his back he stares up at the ceiling unblinking thinking about the relationship he has with his Yami. It's strange that's the best way he can think of explaining it. It wasn't long ago Bakura had admitted his love for him. Ryou of course had been overjoyed thinking he could finally be with Bakura and not hide how he felt for him.

For awhile everything had been fine almost perfect unfortunately for Ryou Murphy's law had to come into play. Though thankfully not before he and Bakura had form a very strong bond one he doubted even Yugi had with his Yami. Bakura had shared so much of his life with him he had told him all of the hardship he had endured back in Egypt all the things he had gone through just to stay alive. He had opened up completely to him leaving himself vulnerable exposed and what Ryou saw was not the cruel man Bakura portrayed he saw a lost person who had over come many obstacles and grew up to be a strong yet very lonely person.

Ryou had been overwhelmed by everything Bakura had willingly shared with him, he had felt honored Bakura would share all his hidden feelings with him. To him that meant more than Bakura would ever understand. That was why when Bakura decided to take him he had allowed him, he felt like his body was a small compensation compare to what Bakura had shared with him. Unfortunately he hadn't been ready he was petrified and though he knew he wanted no other than Bakura to have him in that way he was not ready. Bakura had been so understanding and Ryou had cried wondering how he could just give him so much and demand nothing in return.

Two months later Bakura had told him he had slept with another person and Ryou felt his world crumbling down burying him in a dark place he thought he would never be able to escape. Than he looked at the destroyed face of Bakura and he understood. He knew it was okay, because though he had given his body to another he had given his heart his soul to him and that meant everything. After all how could the meaningless touch of the skin compare to the soul bond they shared? He realized no one could ever come between them and he also knew that when they join physically it would solidify their bond forever so until he was ready to do that he would have to endure Bakura's needs.

Knowing all that still didn't help the ache he felt when Bakura wasn't there with him. He knew in his heart that if he asked Bakura to stop he would. But he wouldn't, he couldn't be selfish. The way he saw it Bakura had shared his soul his feeling his love with him selflessly willingly and all he wanted in return was something Ryou wasn't ready to give him. He couldn't bring himself to take away something from Bakura that he himself couldn't give at least not yet. He just hoped Bakura wouldn't get too impatient though in his heart he knew Bakura would never hurt him physically.

The sound of the front door opening and closing snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced at the clock again noticing it is now two thirty and Bakura just walked into the house. He let a sigh of relief escape his lips before closing his eyes and feigning sleep.

He lies still and waits for Bakura to get in the room, the carpet over the stairs though muffling his steps does not prevent Ryou from hearing him climb up. He makes himself relax and breathe deeply so Bakura thinks he's asleep and won't worry about him being awake. And of course he's awake he always is until Bakura is next to him.

Bakura stands leaning on the door frame Ryou can't see him but he knows he's there he always does that before he steps into the room. He hears him walking closer but he stops a few feet short of the foot of the bed. He feels the light from the hall get obscured by Bakura's shadow falling over him.

A shiver runs down his spine not seeing or feeling but sensing Bakura caressing his cheek with the shadow of his hand. Ryou is not sure how he knows this but he figures its because of the bond between them. Finally Bakura walks across the room and walks into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Ryou sigh's softly again, Bakura never gets in bed with him unless he has showered and he knows why. Bakura wants to wash away the traces of strange hands on him and for that Ryou is grateful. At least its another night he doesn't have to wait for Bakura to get home. He knows one day he'll no longer have to wait for Bakura because Bakura will be there with him always but until then the ache in his heart has dulled for the night until it repeats again. Tomorrow night? Or perhaps the night after that? 

Hearing the shower turn off he relaxes again and a few minutes later he hears Bakura walk out of the bathroom and rummage through his drawers most likely lookig for his boxers. He feels a weight on the bed as Bakura lies next to him and pulls him close spooning with him. Ryou smiles feeling those strong arms wrap protectively around him and he knows Bakura will always be his. He turns in Bakuras arms and finally feeling extremely sleepy he looks at Bakura through sleepy eyes and smiles, as Bakura kisses his forehead with lips he knows he reserves only for him and he snuggles closer to Bakura. Ryou places one hand over on his toned chest wanting to feel the steady rhythm of his heart and he whispers slowly.

"Hmm you're home"

And he feels Bakura tighten his grip around him before replying with a smile that he can't see but senses.

"Yes I'm home"

The way he says that so final makes Ryou believe he's not leaving again and he falls asleep with the steady rhythm of Bakura's heart lulling him and a content smile on his lips.

Jin: That was not angsty

Cardel: (shurgs) I liked it though. and in case anyone is wondering 

Jin: Doubful

Cardel: Shut up in case anyone is wondering where this is going you'll see.

Jin: You have no idea do you?

Cardel: Of course I do. This was meant to be a one shot by the way but seeing you guys wanted more I got inspired thanks a bunch to the reviewers don't forget to review and let me know what you think.

Jin: (sight) Right

Cardel: (glares at Jin) And you help me find Demak you made her angry. Err Demak's my smut muse by the way. Jin there does angst.

Jin: Do we really have to find her?

Cardel: Yes now lets go. Ja-ne and review 


	3. Tangled Silever, Untangled Emotions

Disclaimer: Not mine just borrowing them for bit.

Parings: R/B

Warning: Yaoi means guyxguy thing don't like don't read. 

A/N: This chapter took me a while, for some reason I couldn't get the _feel _of it, so I hope it came out okay. I know it sounds strange I'm not sure how to explain it but anyway. Here we take a closer look to both their emotions with lots and lots of shounen ai to go with it. ^__^ enjoy. 

Oh and special thanks to all the people who reviewed this one's for you. You guys rock thanks.

Gentle sun rays filtered through curtain drawn window, flooding the room with soft morning light. Two sleeping bodies laid together limbs haphazardly intertwined making it difficult for any on looker to see where one started and the other began. Holding each other closely like that they gave off the very picture of sleeping angels.

Ryou felt the soft light on his eyes and slowly his eyes fluttered open like a butterfly opening its wings. A smile graced his lips making him look even more innocent. He closed his eyes again and snuggled closer to Bakura.

He loved waking up before Bakura did, he enjoyed watching him sleep, his expression completely vulnerable. Opening his eyes he propped his hand on his bent arm and used the other hand to gently play with Bakura's hair. To his surprise and amusement Bakura disn't even stir. Dropping Bakura's hair he leaned forward placing a soft kiss on Bakura's cheek, before getting up.

Goose bumps formed on his bare arms as the chilly morning greeted his warm skin. He shivered standing up stretching with his arms raised high above his head and standing on his tip toes. He relaxed again a soft sigh escaping him.

"Need shower"

He mumbled to no one. Giving the sleeping Bakura one long last glance he turned from him walking to his closet. Picking out old faded navy jeans and a somewhat tight black shirt he entered the bathroom closing the door behind him.

With a yawn he moved about the bathroom and glared as he stepped over something soft. Looking down he saw it was Bakura's clothes from last night and he stood there for a few seconds glaring down at the garments. With shake of his head he picked them up to dump them in the clothes hamper, but not before a whiff of a foreign smell hit his nose and he felt a pang in his chest. As once again he remembered Bakura is not just his, closing his eyes tightly to fight back tears he dumps the clothing in the hamper letting the lid fall back down.

Trying to push those thoughts out of his heads he walked to the shower turning it on adjusting the water temperature quickly before stepping inside the tub. For a few minutes he just closed his eyes placing a hand flat on the wall in front of him letting his forehead rest on said hand. The warm water cascading slowly down his head and through out his body.

Feeling a little better and more awake he peeled himself away from the wall and started washing himself. He finished rather quickly and turned the shower off.

Sliding the door opened he was greeted by the fog created by his warm shower. Ryou reached for a towel with out getting out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist as to not drip too much water on the floor once he stepped out.

In the bedroom the sound of the shower being turned off registers in Bakura's ears and he groaned. Cracking an eye open he glanced at the clock to see it was ten o'clock. Another groan was emitted from his mouth before he buried his face on his pillow, but he didn't fall back a sleep.

With a reluctant sigh he turned on his back opening his eyes. He sat up making the covers fall around his waist and he leaned back on his arms letting his head fall back arching his back in a long stretch.

That is the sight that welcomed Ryou once he opened the bathroom door. Almost dropping the hair brush in his hands as he looked on to Bakura's, wonderful exposed chest and neck completely on display just for him. Letting his eyes roam freely from Bakura's abdomen to his hard nipples due to the cold and up his long slender neck which Bakura had thrown back and Ryou couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss and lick that beautiful skin.

His eyes widen at the sudden thought and he felt himself blush as teared his eyes away from Bakura to look shyly a the floor a small smile lingering on his lips.

It had been like that lately Ryou had been catching himself staring at Bakura more and more lately, wondering what it would be like to touch him. And for some reason the thoughts didn't scare him as much as he thought they would, instead he welcomes such feelings.

"Morning love"

Bakura's husky with sleep voice reached his ears making him look up and smile at him.

"Morning"

Ryou said softly. Slowly Bakura takes in his small love's form who is giving him a _look_. Holding a brush in his hand head damp and cheeks still flushed from his shower. Bakura smirked not a cruel smirk but an amused one. 

Throwing the covers aside he swung his legs off the bed and onto the carpeted floor sitting on the edge of the bed. His actions were rewarded by Ryou's eyes lighting up seeing his unasked request being granted, he walked towards Bakura.

Before sitting down he gave Bakura a warm smile that unknown to him always made Bakura want to wrap his arms around his hikari and never let go.

Turning around Ryou sat down on the floor leaning back against Bakura's leg. His arm shoots up holding the brush up for Bakura to take.

At the first soft strokes Ryou's eyes slip close as he relaxes enjoying the feel of his hair being gently brushed.

Bakura smiles at his hikari's head shaking his head slightly. Everyday it's the same thing it's almost like a ritual. Ryou gets out of the shower and asks-- no he never asks Bakura to brush his hair, he just stands there pleading with his eyes until Bakura swings his legs off the bed granting him his request. After all how could he ever not?

A soft kind of mewl sound reaches Bakura's ears and he smiles, feeling like he's caressing a small kitten rather than his hikari. Though he truly doesn't mind loving the sounds Ryou makes and lets his mind wonder about what other noises Ryou could make. Catching himself before wondering too far he lookedid down at Ryou.

"Done"

He sa handing the brush back to Ryou who stood up turning with a smile of his lips. Taking the brush and placing it on the night table.

"Thank you"

Ryou said leaning forward and bending down to kiss Bakura. Who's arms immediately snaked around his waist pulling him close. Deepening the kiss Bakura leans back falling back on the bed bringing Ryou with him.

Breaking the kiss Ryou giggled looking down at Bakura. Who in turn was slowly running his hands up and down Ryou's back. Not in a seductive manner but in a comforting gesture.

There might have been a time when such an action would have made Ryou blush, bolt and pull way from Bakura. Though now he realized how he was slowly becoming more and more comfortable with Bakura's touch to the point of almost craving his touch. Even though the blushing remained there was hardly a trace of discomfort left if any at all.

"Ryou?"

Bakura whispered.

"Hmm?"

Ryou siad bringing one hand up to slowly trace Bakura's lips with his index finger.

"Why are you up so early on a Saturday?"

Ryou smiled and pulled away from Bakura. Bakura had to fight the urge to just pull the boy back down again.

"Because we're going over to Yugi's remember?"

Bakura sat up narrowing his eyes at his hikari who had moved a few feet in front of him and was currently in the process of tying his shoes.

"No I don't"

He said not really wanting to go to Yugi's house. Not so much because of Yugi but because of the Pharaoh. He could think of other ways he would rather spend his day than in company of the pharaoh like sleeping.

Unfazed by Bakura's tone and glare, Ryou straighten up finishing tying his shoes and smiled innocently at Bakura.

"Don't worry I remembered for both of us"

He stated cheerfully. At that look Bakura almost crumbled almost being the operative word. It would take more than Ryou's sweet smile to get the yami to agree.

"I'm not going the Pharaoh will be there."

He said spitting out the words. Ryou continued to play innocent cocking his head to the side cutely and Bakura knew it was all a show to get him to go. _Heh clever little thing you've become Ryou_.

"Of course he'll be there Bakura-chan he lives there"

Ryou explained as if talking to a small child. Crossing his arms Bakura stared defiantly at Ryou.

"I'm not going"

A soft huff escaped Ryou's lips before stomping to Bakura like a train set on it's course with no chance of steering away from it's path, and he straddled his yami his legs folded on either side of Bakura's legs and his arms wrapped around his neck for leverage.

To say Bakura was shocked by the move would have been a great understatement. But he did nothing except to stare at his hikari.

"But Yugi said if you came to help he would make sure Yami would stay out of your way"

Ryou said to Bakura who had now turned his face away from him.

"No"

Was Bakura's firm reply, while he gripped his crossed arms tightly to fight the feelings Ryou was stirring with in him by just being so close.

"But Bakura"

Ryou whispered not in a whining tone but in a sad defeated one. Bakura knew it was still part of the show, but made the fatal mistake of looking at his hikari. With his head bowed Ryou slowly lifted his head looking up at Bakura his eyes wide and innocent, lips in a small pout.

"You promised"

That's it, those eyes that look, that's always what made Bakura crumble and fall like a cookie crumb when Ryou munched on them. Even though he remembered making no such promise the look that Ryou gave him made him agree anyway.

"Fine" 

Bakura grunted out. Ryou's eyes immediately lit up with joy an he gave Bakura a loud smooch on the cheek before getting off his lap.

"Great you get dressed, I'll go make something to eat before we leave"

He said and Bakura watched his hikari talk happily with that twinkle of joy in his eyes before walking out of the room.

Alone in the room Bakura lets himself fall back on the bed draping one arm over his eyes and shaking his head slowly, chuckling without humor. At a joke that was not funny at a joke that was on him. It wasn't a show Ryou had not been putting on a show of feigns innocence. The joy in his eyes convinced him of that.

Ryou would never be so deceitful. Ryou was just too honest with his feelings that Bakura sometimes mistook them for something more.

Like when Ryou had straddle him it had taken all his will power to keep himself from just ravishing the boy there and than. That move had been so seductive yet coming from Ryou it had been purely innocent with no hidden or ulterior motives.

That innocence would be the death of him one day he was sure. Just as sure as he was that Ryou had no idea what such an action did to him. After contemplating his feeling for a while he let his hand fall from his face.

"Well no good mulling over it"

He said to himself and once again sat up this time standing up from the bed to ready himself for a day at the pharaohs. To help. Ryou had said. Help with what? He would have to ask Ryou.

"Ryou the things I do for you"

Two arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips landed on his shoulder.

"I know"

Ryou whispered and Bakura shivered at the warm breath tickling his sensitive skin. He turned around looking down at Ryou who was smiling softly up at him.

Taking his arms from Bakura's waist to wrap them around his neck giving him a shy smile. His eyes flashed uncertainty before pushing it aside and making up his mind stood on his tip toes bringing their lips together. Kissing him slowly at first than parting his lips opening his mouth to Bakura's seeking tongue. Ryou moaned softly as Bakura explored the warmth of his mouth mercilessly. With Ryou hanging on to his neck as if for dear life and Bakura was only too happy to hold on tightly.

Out of breath Ryou pulled away slowly, Bakura catching his bottom lip gently between his teeth and letting go just as slowly as Ryou is pulling away.

"Thank you for coming. Breakfast is ready. Okay?"

He said. Bakura nodded once and watched as Ryou exited the room again leaving Bakura to finish dressing with a smile of his lips.

"The things I do for you..."

He said again to himself shaking his head in amusement. While moving to his and Ryou's closet. 

"But when you do that it makes it all worth it"

It was very rare when Ryou initiated anything between them. Though incredibly enjoyable, he remembered not too long ago Ryou would have never thought of initiating a kiss. That only made Bakura smile more, it meant Ryou was becoming more comfortable with being a bit more intimate with him.

Reaching for a white long sleeved thermo shirt he putted it on and slipped a navy blue one on top of that one. And again Bakura was reminded of how the mere touch of his Ryou drove away the nameless faces who could never ever compare to his Ryou. Never compare to the unique feel and taste of his small lover. With a satisfied smile he nods knowing he made right choice last night.

Although he wasn't planning of telling Ryou of his choice, he preferred to just let Ryou see. Let him see he was the only one for him.

Ryou was all he needed all he wanted. To him Ryou was the only one who could make living not tolerable but worth it. He wouldn't have it any other way. Zipping up his pants he left the room to join his hikari in the kitchen for breakfast, before going over to the pharaohs. But who cared if it was the pharaoh as long as Ryou was there he made everything bearable.

Jin: Hmm. Interesting.

Cardel: Thanks I really liked the way that turned out at first I wasn't too sure but I think it said what needed to be said.

Jin: uh huh. Right

Cardel: (rolls eyes) Whatever. What are you doing here anyway go find Demak

Jin: aw but I like it with out her.

Cardel: (points to door)

Jin:(grumble) fine

Cardel: ^__^ Well I hope that was okay, I just really wanted to show more of their emotional love and less angst though it's still present. And next chapter guests Yami and Yugi.

Demak: (pops out of nowhere) I'm back.

Jin & Cardel: (gasp, choke, and faint)

Cardel: (conscious) You're, you're.

Demak: (Nods happily) ^____^ Yep!

Cardel: (faints again X__X)

Demak: o.O (shrugs) Review.


End file.
